A New Enemy
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: They Thought they were safe, they were okay, that nothing would ruin their relationship, nothing will seperate them, well wrong. Sequel to Irkens vs. Garklings. T for all sorts of reasons. ZimxLia GIRxMIA DibxViolet possibility of TallestxBiggest, maybe.
1. Chapter 1: We meet Liv

**A New Enemy**

**Here it is, the sequel to Irkens vs. Garklings, but if you haven't read that, read it or then this will seem cheesy, and it won't make sense. So if you haven't read the Irkens vs. Garklings, scroll up, click on my name and look for it.**

**So the name of this story is because of the end of the last one, so if you haven't read the first one, this one will spoil it for you. So if you've never even heard of the first one, read the first one! I know I'm being paranoid, but this is my first noncross-over sequel, so I'm a bit paranoid of spoiling it for people who haven't read the original.**

**Enough of that rambling! Time for the story! I promise it will be way longer than this rambling. **

"So you're like the other Garklings, peaceful, here to learn?" asked Dib

"No I was sent here for the warrant for the arrest of Agent 7342489, Andralia, by Biggest Blue" said Liv

"Who's Andralia? I know a Lia who's a Garkling, but an Andralia? Maybe she was a stow-a-way on Lia's ship?" asked Dib

"Lia is Andralia's nickname!" yelled Liv

"Why would you want to arrest her? She's totally nice!" said Dib

"Well I'm a bounty hunter! I was sent by Biggest Blue! She specifically said, go get Agent 7342489!" said Liv

"But why? She's never done anything wrong!" said Dib

"Well she's a defective! She has feelings! Garklings aren't supposed to have feelings! Her Agent number is a fake! Her mission, it's also a fake! Her SIR Unit? Taken from the broken pile!" yelled Liv, her scarlet eyes practically glowing with pure anger and hatred

"Well that is mean, even if Lia is my enemy, even I, Violet Johnson, would never say anything possibly that mean" said Violet

"You are all stupid! Humans are stupid! Irkens are stupid; I bet she fell for an Irken! It won't be a surprise to me!" yelled Liv, as she ran off in search of Andralia-I mean Lia.

"Okay, I have to warn Lia, she may be my enemy, but after all, we have to save her" said Violet

"I agree, we have to keep her from being taken away, we have to get to her house before she gets taken away!" said Dib

Dib and Violet ran as fast as their teenaged legs could carry them, a couple of times Violet almost tripped, or actually did trip, but she immediately got up, brushed herself off, and started running again.

When they finally made it to Lia's house Zim was there, trying—with no avail—to tell Lia it would be okay.

"Lia, it will be fine, we can run into the country and hide you there until Liv leaves" said Zim

"No, she'll find me, even if it takes a while, she'll find me" said Lia, in a state of mental break-down

"NO, ZIIM WILL HIDE LIA! LIA WILL BE SAFE! ZIIM WILL SAVE LIA FROM BEING TAKEN AWAY! I AM ZIIM!" yelled Zim

"*Sniff* but she'll find me, no matter where I hide, I'll be found, there is no hiding, I won't be safe!" said Lia, still having a mental break-down

"THEN ZIIM WILL DESTROY LIV, IF IT'S THE LAST THING ZIIM DOES!" yelled Zim, intent on keeping Lia safe.

"I want you to know Zim, regardless of what happens, I will always love you, no matter what" said Lia, as she got up and kissed Zim passionately.

After Zim and Lia broke away from the kiss, Zim hugged Lia, he held her close, and said "No Lia, I will keep you safe, Liv will not hurt you, and if she dares try, I will destroy her, you will be safe, I promise"

"Wow what a soap opera" said Violet, commenting on the whole thing

"What? Violet, when did you get here? Did you see all of that?" asked Lia, slightly blushing from embarrassment

"Yep, lucky for me, you didn't do more than kiss" said Violet (Innuendo Implied)

"We're here to warn you that Liv is looking for you, we made sure she was gone before we came" said Dib

"Well you just came out of nowhere!" said Zim

"Well, just to make sure, you should hide Lia and MIA in your home Zim" said Dib

"Huh, the big headed human worm baby came up with a good idea for once, props to you Dib-stink" said Zim

So Zim took Lia and MIA to his house to hide them there.

"I think I can you leave you four be, I think your safe enough" said Dib

"I agree" said Violet

**The longest Chapter ever! So, I'm so glad this is rated T, not only can I get away with Innuendo, there may be more than just innuendo in some future chapters. Maybe. I was exposed to stuff at way to young, that's why my mind has a couple of dark or dirty thoughts. I have a messed up mind. Next chapter coming soon. -PPF**


	2. Chapter 2: The best night of their lives

**A New Enemy Chapter 2**

**This is the next chapter; it is a chapter that's new. This chapter may or may not be graphic. I don't know, I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Yep, whatever happens, is written as I think of it. But I bet I'm not the only one who uses that strategy. I'm sure there are others.**

"So, uh Zim where will I sleep?" asked Lia

"In my room, I'll show you the way" said Zim as he led her to his room, it was a plain room, grey walls, no embellishment, and a window. There were dark gray curtains. His bed was a bed with metal frame, with a mattress, the bed had grey sheets, with dark gray pillows, and light grey blankets(I'm trying to imagine a completely boring bland, uninviting bedroom, with no color or embellishment of any sort)

"This room is so sad and colorless" said Lia

"Well I rarely ever sleep, or really even come in here, so I didn't bother decorating, I just decorated the other rooms" said Zim

"So you just stay up all night?" asked Lia

"Basically, the only time I've ever slept, is when I dozed off in my lab" said Zim

"Maybe that's why you're a tad bit irritable sometimes" said Lia

"Why?" asked Zim

"Well you rarely sleep, so I doubt you're getting a goodnight's sleep" said Lia

"Well, it's cause of Dib-stink! I'm maybe a bit freaked out he may capture me in my sleep!" said Zim

"Well I doubt that he'd try to catch you right now, it would blow my cover, and Liv would get me" said Lia

"It's true, I'm probably not sleeping tonight, though, and to make sure you're not kidnapped by Liv" said Zim

"I love you" said Lia, as she got closer to Zim

"I love you too" said Zim as he got closer to Lia

They kissed passionately, when they broke the kiss, Zim flipped out the lights. All I'm saying is that they had the best night of their lives. You could probably guess why I didn't say much.

The next morning was a Saturday, and Zim was the first person to wake up, he checked to make sure Lia was there, she was, thank glob.

When Lia woke up she was surprised to find herself in a dreary bed in a dreary room, she turned over, and Zim was there.

"What happened last night?" asked Zim

"I think I might know" said Lia

They both sat up, and in front of the bed was their clothing on the floor

"Yep, exactly what I suspected" said Lia

"What?" asked Zim

"I'm not saying, cause they don't want to hear it" said Lia

"Well I'm sure there is an appropriate word for it, other than the 'S' word" said Zim

"Uh, how about Woohoo?" asked Lia

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Zim

"I don't know" said Lia

They got up, picked up their clothing, Lia had a backup outfit, a long sleeved purple top, purple shorts, her same striped tights, and knee-high boots, she decide to not put up her hair.

**That's that for this chapter next one coming soon. For those who've played Sims 2 or Sims 3, you'd know what I meant by 'Woohoo' so bye, and wait for the next chapter, and yes, the sequel is more edgy than the original.**


	3. Chapter 3: A very awkward chapter

**A New Enemy Chapter 3**

**Here is the next chapter. No, she isn't pregnant. They Clone, so she can't be, it was just a weird coincidence that she was in Truth or Dare, but no, she isn't here. I'm aware no one asked but I just want to clear that she isn't, even after their 'special night of fun' she isn't, and she probably won't be, unless I change my mind.**

**But I probably won't. So here is the new chapter.**

Not very long after Zim and Lia got dressed, Dib and Violet came over.

"So anything eventful happen last night?" asked Dib

"No, I assure you nothing of any interest to you happened last night" said Lia, with a hint of nervousness.

"Wait, that's a nervous voice, you two did something, didn't you?" asked Violet

"No, that's absurd" said Zim

"You two are a couple, if you did something couples would do, then it's not wrong" said Violet

"Yeah, so did you two do anything?" asked Dib

"We, uh, we, woohooed" said Lia, her face as red as a stop sign

"What do you mean by that?" asked Violet, confused.

"You know, it, uh and stuff" said Zim, his face dark green in embarrassment.

"Ohhh, I understand, I know exactly what you mean" said Violet

"Oh you've done that to?" asked Lia

"No, no I didn't, enough of this uncomfortable subject" said Violet

So once Dib and Violet left, Zim and Lia were completely alone.

"Well last night was interesting" said Zim, with hint of 'it's awkward to be alone' in his voice

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Lia, with the same tone

With Biggest Orange and Biggest Blue…

"My biggest, I haven't caught Andralia yet" said Liv

"What do you mean by caught we just sent you to check up on her to see if anything suspicious is going on" said Biggest Orange

"Well after all she is a defective, why don't we just catch her and lock her up?" asked Biggest Blue

"Well she isn't destructive like the other defectives, so I think she should be free" said Orange

"Fine, I guess we have to drag those dopes the Tallests into this don't we?" asked Blue

"Depends on if you'll ever agree with Me." said Orange

"I don't think I will" said Blue

"Garkling Slave Drone! Call the Irken Tallests!" yelled Orange

"Yes, Mistress" said a Garkling Slave Drone

With the Tallests…

"Sirs, we have a transmission from Gark!" said an Irken Slave Drone

"Should we answer it?" asked Tallest Purple

"I don't know, the Garkling race is one of our enemies" said Tallest Red

"Well I think we should answer it" said Purple

"Okay then" said Red

They answered.

"Hey Tallest Red and Tallest Purple!" yelled Biggest Orange

"We have a question" said Biggest Blue

"If you had a defective, would you send a bounty hunter to catch said defective and lock them up, or leave them where they are?" asked Biggest Orange

"I say Bounty hunter catching them and locking them up" said Red (Rhyme)

"I say leave them be where they are, if they're far away" said Purple (Not Rhyme)

"I agree with Red" said Blue

"Well I agree with Purple!" said Orange

"Why are you asking the leaders of your enemy race? That's kinda pathetic" said Purple

"That's so true!" said Orange

Back with Zim and Lia…

"So, this is kinda awkward" said Lia

"Yeah it is" said Zim

"But we can get past it, we, after all, are a couple, and we're basically adults!" said Lia

"Yeah!" said Zim, and the cycle repeats, they go up to his room, they kiss passionately, Zim flip out the lights, and it happens again, the thing I won't describe that is.

**Yep, they love each other that much, and it's not just about that, (Obviously, Zim's an alien, and has different customs) this really is based around love. I'm serious, they love each other, that much, to that level.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lia's backstory

**A New Enemy Chapter 4**

**I realized the last two chapters had way too much of you know what. So this one has more to do with the whole point of the story, its Lia's backstory. So here it is.**

_17 Irken/Garkling years ago, a new Garkling came into existence. She was named Andralia, which in Irken/Garkling (Yes, they speak the same language) means 'True Beauty'._

_She was assigned to two Garkling Parental Units a Garkling Mother unit, Mara, and a Garkling Father unit, Kyai._

_On the planet Gark, they send people to learn of other planet's cultures. The people who do that are referred to as 'Agents'._

_When she was at the Irken/Garkling age of 5, she was put into a school for future Agents._

_The moment she was put into it, she met Olivia, also known as Liv._

_Liv and Lia immediately disliked each other, cause Lia, had feelings, and was very caring, while Liv, was very brutal and cold._

_Sadly when Lia graduated, she didn't get a mission._

_Liv, she ended up becoming a bounty hunter, due to her brutal nature._

_Lia eventually went up to Biggest Orange, and Biggest Blue herself, and begged for a mission, being that the Biggests don't like to be annoyed, to get rid of her they sent her to Earth._

_How'd she get her SIR Unit MIA? Tallest Blue went into SIR Unit room, and picked up one with pink metal, and purple eyes, fixed it halfway, and gave it to Lia._

_She got sent to Earth, first person she met was Violet, they became enemies, long story short, and that's how Lia got here._

**Well that's her backstory folks, hope that better explains things, and her 'Parent's' names are pronounced Mara (Marr-uh) and Kyai (Ky-yae) if you were wondering. -PPF**


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing Jade

An Important Plot Point

**I'm adding another Irken in, cause I noticed; I have two Garklings, and one Irken (And that Irken isn't an OC, if you can guess who he is), so I'm adding a new Irken, an Irken named Jade.**

Jade was an average Irken, she was green, 5' 7", and has maroon eyes.

She had just been called to the Tallests.

"My Tallests, what do you need from me?" asked Jade

"We need you to make sure that the Garklings aren't up to anything suspicious, just six months ago at a trial, against a defective, Zim, a Garkling busted in and helped him escape." Said Red

"Where do I go for that?" asked Jade

"Check Earth" said Purple

"Yes my Tallests!" said Jade

Jade got in her voot cruiser. She set out for Earth. When she got there she saw the inhabitants, and planned her disguise. She made her disguise as a teenage girl, a brunette with light black hair, with blue and green streaks, blue-green eyes, she has a piercing in her left eyebrow and one on her nose, she was wearing a purple top, with a purple plaid button up shirt as a jacket, charcoal jeans, and black boots, you can't really see it through the jacket but she has a star tattoo on her inner right arm.

"Disguise, check. Now I have to create a house" said Jade "C'mon NILA, we have work to do!"

"YES MISTRESS, I OBEY!" said NILA

Jade created a black house with a dark purple roof, and a maroon door.

"Time to find out about that Zim-cretin guy!" yelled Jade

**Should Jade and Liv eventually team up? I mean Jade is after Zim, and Liv is after Lia, and but Jade is trying to find out what happened to Zim after he escaped, while Liv is after Lia for the kill. And one final thing, yes, Jade from Victorious did inspire the character Jade; she is purposely supposed to be a clone of Jade from Victorious. –PPF is out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Acquainting with Jade

**Another Important Plot Point**

**I just need to get you acquainted with Jade, so that you understand her character. (I'm thinking of making a spin-off about Jade, after she leaves) Jade, in her Irken appearance, looks similar to Tak, but minus the beauty mark and Jade has maroon eyes. Jade is like a female version of Zim.**

**I noticed I said that she was a brunette with light black hair, my mistake, I was sleepy, but she does have blue and green streaks in her hair. I chose Jade, cause I read on TV tropes, under the wild mass guessing for Victorious, that somebody thinks she's an Irken(Okay, okay, it was me who wrote that) but I thought it would be possible, cause Jade has similarities to lots of Irkens, and has traits an Irken invader would have.**

**Oh and coming soon to deviant art is pictures of Jade, in Irken form, and disguise, Lia, Liv, Violet, NILA, and MAI (Liv's SIR Unit).**

"NILA, I need to disguise you, I think you should be a cat" said Jade, as she got out a cat disguise for NILA

"Yes Mistress" said NILA, putting on the dark blue cat disguise

"Now, to track down Zim" said Jade, with a devious look on her face

With Dib, Violet, Zim and Lia walking to skool

"I guess it's just luck that Liv hasn't found you yet" said Dib, talking about what was going on

"Yeah, it's possible" said Lia

"But I'm surprised that an alien bounty hunter hasn't found you yet, I mean don't aliens have really advanced technology?" asked Violet

"Yeah, but regardless of technology, you also have to have street sense" said Lia

"Well I guess that makes sense" said Violet

"Violet! Violet! Over here!" yelled Jake, Violet's brother.

"What Jake?" asked Violet

"Carrie is missing again!" said Jake

"She's at school, she said so" said Violet

"She is? Then I'll just go to the school, never mind" said Jake, walking off.

"Well that was weird" said Violet

At skool…

"Class, I have two announcements to make, first, the prom is coming soon, and second, there is a new student, Jade" said Ms. Bitters "Jade, if you have something to say, say it now, cause after that, I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"Is there a Zim in this class?" asked Jade

"Yes, I'm right here!" said Zim, waving his arms in the air

"That will be noted" said Jade

"You need somewhere to sit" said Ms. Bitters, as she pressed a button, dumping a student into 'The Underground Classrooms'

**Yep, Jade is the only one who has enough sense to join the skool, which may prove that Liv won't get Lia any time soon. And in the last chapter I forgot to mention, Nila, means dark blue in Indian, I was searching for a short dark girl's name, for Jade's SIR Unit. -PPF**


	7. Chapter 7: Lia Dumps Zim part 1

**A New Enemy Chapter 7**

**Lia Dumps Zim**

**Yes, the title is a play on the Victorious episode, why, cause recently I've been Victorious obsessed **

**So why did I call this specific chapter that? You'll see, and this may be a two parter in the Zim and Lia series of events.**

**I'm following the plot (With the exception of a few things, like changing the dialogue, taking some things out of plot B of the episode, and such), so those who've seen the episode will know what happens, which kinda ruins it for you, but enjoy, I hope you think it's interesting, and yes this is different than what I usually do, but I thought it would be a good idea, so please enjoy, and I'll stop rambling.**

During Lunch at Skool…

"Violet! Zim! You'll never guess what I found on the internet!" yelled Dib overly excited about something

"Does it have to do with your 'PARA-CHUTING' crap?" asked Zim

"It's PARA-NORMAL NOT PARA-CHUTING! And plus, it's a picture of you and Tak!" said Dib

Dib showed Violet and Zim a picture of Zim on top of Tak, on the ground.

"That insolent Irken stupid chick? HOW I DESPISE HER!" yelled Zim

"Then why are you to in that position in that photo?" asked Violet

"She tripped me! And I fell on her!" said Zim

"Well Lia isn't gonna like that" said Violet

"Ha, Lia is smart enough to know how much I despise that Tak-demon!" exclaimed Zim

"ZIM!" yelled Lia in a very angry tone

"I spoke too soon" said Zim

Meanwhile with Jade….

"I know exactly how to lure Zim into my trap!" said Jade, outside looking in the window of the lunchroom

"How is that master?" asked NILA

"I'll throw what the Earth-monkeys call a 'party' then I'll make sure Zim is the last to leave, he'll be all alone, defenseless, in my base, and I'll catch him" said Jade

"Oh, but what about Lia? She might come with him!" said NILA

"Oh shut up!" said Jade

Back with the characters that matter…

"Hey!" yelled Jade

Sorry, it's just that this story centers around Lia and Zim, not Jade

"So you're just gonna bash me to my face?" said Jade

Can I just cut to Zim and Lia?

"Fine" said Jade

With the characters inside, who because I was fighting with Jade are now going to their lockers…

"Well I don't like that you're hanging around with that Tak chick, I just don't" said Lia

"I assure you, me and her, we aren't even friends, so there is no way anything like what you think is going on" said Zim

"Well I disagree! Violet!" yelled Lia

"What?" asked Violet, who at the moment was kissing Dib

"Violet, come here!" said Lia

"No, Violet stay" said Zim

"No, Violet, get over here!" yelled Lia

"Uh okay." Said Violet as she walked up to Lia and Zim

"Do you agree that Zim being involved with Tak in any way is wrong?" asked Lia

"Well, I wouldn't love it…" said Violet

"See?" said Lia

"But, he got tripped by her, and he fell on her" said Violet

"My point exactly" said Zim

"Grraaarrrgggghhhhhhhhh! You know what it's over!" said Lia walking off in anger

"Come to my party, so we can engage in good clean human fun!" yelled Jade, handing Lia a flyer

"Shut up!" said Lia, as she took the flyer, crumpled it up, and shoved down Jade's shirt

"Zim, would you like to come to my party?" asked Jade

"No, not really" said Zim, stomping off

"DARN IT! I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK" said Jade

"I told you so" said NILA "I don't think being evil is your thing"

"Shut up!" said Jade

**What will happen in part 2? If you've seen the episode of Victorious, you probably already know, but if you haven't, yay! You'll be happy about the happy ending!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lia Dumps Zim part 2

**A New Enemy Chapter 8**

**Lia Dumps Zim Part 2**

**Here is the conclusion! I hope you enjoy!**

"And I was saying that he didn't need to do that but he did, and I was like man you're an idiot" said Violet, on the phone with Dib

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Gotta go hon, somebody's at the door, love you, bye!" said Violet

When Violet answered the door she was surprised to find that Lia was at the door, and she was in bad shape, she had a broken kite.

"What are you doing here?" asked Violet

"I saw this broken kite on a bush, and somebody should really fix it!" said Lia, as she started crying

"It might be okay!" said Violet

"Could you please talk to Zim for me, I'd be very grateful" said Lia

"So, if I do, I get a mean friend and a broken kite?" asked Violet "When the heck did I become the love doctor?"

"You have a boyfriend, you should know how the whole thing works!" said Lia

"And you got your make up on my mom's throw pillow!" said Violet

"You can get another!" said Lia

"Yeah, I'll just ask my grandmother to make a new one, if she ever comes back from the dead" said Violet

Violet goes to talk to Zim….

"I need to talk to you" said Violet

"About what, Violet-human?" asked Zim

"Lia" said Violet

"L-Lia?" stuttered Zim

"Yes, Lia, she came to my house, and she's a mess" said Violet

"Of course she is, she broke it off with the irresistibleness that is ZIIM!" said Zim

"You're screwy!" yelled Violet as she ran off

Violet gets back to Lia at skool the next day…

"He was acting a bit screwy when I talked to him, being his personality, he's probably gonna be really easy to get back" said Violet

"Really?" asked Lia

"Yeah, is there anything in particular that he wanted?" asked Violet

"Yes, ever since me and him became a couple he said something about wanting a gorilla, to experiment on" said Lia

"Then I guess we're going to the zoo" said Violet

At the Zoo…

"We got the Gorilla!" said Violet

At Zim's house…

"Okay, we'll just put the gorilla in his lab, in the cage, okay?" said Violet

"Okay" said Lia

They put the gorilla in Zim's lab, then when they were leaving they heard thumping noises, and screaming.

"OH NO! ZIM'S BEING MAULED BY A GORILLA!" said Lia, in a state of panic

Then Zim walks into the house with groceries. (WTF, I thought he was allergic too human food? Oh wait it's a joke!)

"WHAT IS LIA DOING IN ZIIM'S HOUSE?" yelled Zim

"What are you doing out here, you're being mauled by a gorilla in there!" said Lia

"No, those are my test subjects!" said Zim

"Oh" said Lia

After Zim managed to stop the gorilla, and put the test subjects away Lia started explaining

"Look, Zim I got you the gorilla, cause as long as we've been a couple, you said you needed a gorilla to experiment on, and I had no Idea the gorilla would bug out like that…" said Lia, as she was cut off by Zim pulling her into a kiss

"You love me again!" said Lia

"Who said I stopped?" said Zim

"Aww!" said Violet, as Zim and Lia gave her the WTF face

"Ruined the moment" said Violet

Zim and Lia went back to kissing.

"I guess you two want me to leave?" asked Violet

"Yeah, you can go now" said Lia, shooing Violet away

**Well, they're back together now! Happy ending, just like I promised! -PPF**


	9. Chapter 9: Miku Returns or Introduced

**Miku Returns**

**Okay everyone, all I can say is I do not own Invader Zim, I mean really do I look like Jhonen Vasquez? Secondly I don't own Miku, cause I'm not xLil' Suga Babyx, I only own, the laptop this is being written on, Lia, Violet, Liv, NILA, MIA, MAI, and I sort of own Jade. Like I own the idea, but I don't own Victorious.**

It was 3 AM at Zim's house, Zim and Lia were deep asleep, and then they heard noises outside

"GIR! Defnesis mode!" said Zim sleepily

"Mastah? What's a defnesis?"

"I meant defensive!" yelled Zim

"Yes Master! I obey!" said GIR, in duty mode

A few minutes later…

Zim and Lia were completely awake, and dressed.

"Mastah! Mastah! It's not Liv, it's a girl!" said GIR

"A girl?" asked Zim

"Yes! A girl!" said GIR

"WHAT GIRL DARE PENITRATE THE BASE OF ZIIM!" yelled Zim

"This girl!" said GIR, as a girl with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, wearing a grey dress, purple shoes, and a red button up shirt for a jacket walked in.

"Uh, hi I'm Miku, I'm Dib's cousin, but I had to run away from home, Dib has mentioned you a lot, the last time I saw him, and he was answering his cellphone, so I decided to come here" said Miku

"What gave you that idea?" asked Zim

"I don't know, I just didn't have anywhere to go!" said Miku

"Well, why didn't you just keep calling until you were sure they would answer. Cause they're annoyed with the ringing?" asked Zim

"Cause, Dib always has his phone on silent" said Miku

"Why?" asked Lia

"I don't know my cousins phone habits!" said Miku

"Well you can stay the night, but tomorrow, you have to go to Dib, you understand?" asked Lia

"Yes" said Miku

**The next chapter, is the next day. -PPF**


	10. Chapter 10: Important!

**IZ Truth or Dare: Important**

Princess: Hey guys! This is so very important!

Lilla: Yes it is!

Mik: Yeah, me and Lilla will 'die' if you ignore this message!

Princess: It's extremely true!

Mik: We have to stop SOPA/PIPA, if we don't, I won't exist, Lilla won't exist, in a sense, Princess won't exist, and it would be like Zim never met, fell in love with, of married Lia, meaning that their kids, Zeiden and Loraina won't exist!

Lilla: Yeah, Biggest Orange and Blue will never realize their feelings for the Tallests!

Princess: Violet and Dib will have never met, meaning Violet's unborn child will never be born!

Violet: You were supposed to keep that a secret surprise for the next chapter!

Dib: You're pregnant?

Violet: Yes, but if this SOPA/PIPA crap isn't stopped, we will have never met, and our kid will never be born!

Dib: NOOOOOO!

Violet: AND I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU DIB, I LOVE YOU!

Lia: I'll never have Zeiden and Loraina?

Zim: I'll never meet Lia?

Princess: It'll be like the Garkling race never even existed.

Zim: NO ZIIM DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE LIA! ZIIM LOVES LIA!

Princess: Here are the congress people's phone numbers! Help us stop SOPA/PIPA!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 907-456-0233 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 334-244-7017 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 205-759-5047 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 479-725-0400 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 501-324-6336 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-840-1891 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-952-2410 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 510-286-8537 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 415-393-0707 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 303-455-7600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-258-6940 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-549-8463 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6291 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6345 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 407-872-7161 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 305-418-8553 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-763-9090 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-661-0999 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-522-8970 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-541-2542 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-288-1145 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-284-4574 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-334-1776 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-342-7985 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-353-4952 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-886-3506 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-554-0750 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-226-5555 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 913-451-9343 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 502-582-6304 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 361-576-1231 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 225-389-0395 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 337-262-6898 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-3170 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-8519 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 410-962-4510 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-945-0417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-874-0883 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 313-226-6020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 517-203-1760 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 651-221-1016 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 612-727-5220 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-471-7141 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-421-1639 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 601-965-4459 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 406-449-5401 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 910-251-1058 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 336-333-5311 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-258-4648 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-250-4618 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 308-632-6032 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 402-441-4600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-622-7979 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-647-7500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-639-8700 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-645-3030 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6601 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6791 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 775-686-5770 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 702-388-5020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-688-6262 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-486-4430 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 216-522-7272 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-748-5111 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-581-7651 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 503-326-3386 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 570-941-0930 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 610-434-1444 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-943-3100 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-453-5294 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-233-5366 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-250-1417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-276-7282 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-334-9596 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 615-736-5129 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 423-756-2757 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 512-469-6034 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 214-361-3500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-4380 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-5933 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-775-2314 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-771-2221 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-863-2525 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-862-0697 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 206-553-5545 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-332-8896 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-297-4451 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-342-5855 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-347-5372 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-261-6413 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-682-6268

Princess: If you call these numbers! You'll be Fanfiction's hero!

Mik: Call the numbers!

Lilla: Please, I wanna exist!

Zeiden: Daddy? What's going on?

Zim: The bad men want to make you not exist, and we need to save you and Loraina

Lia: And I wanted another child!

Zim: It'll be okay if the nice people reading call the numbers, then you'll still exist, along with our children!

Princess: Please call the numbers!

Mik: You'll spare us heartbreak!

Lilla: Please, I wanna still exist!

Princess: Call the numbers! Call them! Now!


	11. Chapter 11: Another Important

**Save the internet Petition!**

**Stop SOPA/PIPA!**

**Https: / / www .Google. Com / landing / take action/**

**That's the address. Go there! Save Fanfiction and the internet!**

**If you don't Fanfiction won't exist, c'mon if you want more stories from me, you have to do this, save the Internet!**


	12. Chapter 12: Real Chapter

**A New Enemy Real Chapter**

**Here is the real chapter, and just in case you misinterpreted, no Violet isn't pregnant, that was the template from the truth or dare chapter, I just posted it in all of my IZ stories, so no, no she isn't, but there will be a future story, that takes place in the future, that will show their kids, if Fanfiction isn't destroyed by the SOPA/PIPA thing. Update: SOPA has been stopped. All that's left is for PIPA to be stopped.**

**So the next day at Skool.**

"Okay, Dib is over there, go to him" said Lia

"So now what?" asked Zim

"I don't know" replied Lia

With Jade…

"That, stupid Zim!" said Jade

"I don't think evil is your thing" said NILA

"No one asked you NILA!" said Jade

"UGHH! LIA IS JUST TOO HARD TO FIND!" yelled Liv

Next to Liv was a grey ferret with eerie yellow eyes.

"Did you check the Hi Skool?" asked MAI

"Hi Skool is the obvious place to check MAI!" said Liv

"Are you looking for a Lia?" asked Jade

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Liv

"I'm after her boyfriend Zim" said Jade

"Ha, a pitiful human, after Irken scum?" asked Liv

"I'm an Irken who was sent here to find Zim!" said Jade

"Yeah right, you're a good kidder!" said Liv

"You don't believe me? You pitiful Garkling scum!" said Jade, as she pressed a button on her watch, that turned off her holographic disguise

"You are! Wait, you should probably get back in your disguise! We're in public!" said Liv

"Yeah! I forgot!" said Jade "Thanks for reminding me."

"Well we're after the couple, I'm after Lia, and you're after Zim. So are we a team?" asked Liv

"Yes, yes we are" said Jade

Back With Zim and Lia…

"So there was this guy, and he was seriously going crazy, he was all like, 'Stop! Don't do that' and I was like, I'm gonna do what I please" said Zim

"That's very interesting, something just like that happened to me" said Lia

"Yeah, we have so much in common" said Lia

**How can they just talk all nonchalantly like that? They are in danger! Are they stupid? Maybe, I don't know, but I'm doing a time-shift thing, next, cause of the Phineas and Ferb Time-Shift weekend. It's called Invader Zim: The Time Shift it's gonna be in the Invader Zim: The New Series story, look out for it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Special Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

**My story is being MSTed, and you guys can openly comment about it! And eventually, the real MST will be posted, now I bet most of you think 'How can she think this is a good thing?' well, it will help me improve as an author. And plus I don't take stuff personally, so it won't hurt my feelings, also cause my OCs aren't self-inserts, well Violet looks like me, but she isn't a self-insert. So yeah an MST about my story is coming soon. I'm sure it will be funny. It's by the same guy who MSTed Lost & Found, so yeah, it will be funny. And it will have some good points in it.**


	14. Chapter 14: DaVr

**A New Enemy the New Chapter**

**I can't quite recall what number chapter I am on. But I can recall what is supposed to happen.**

**This one is a DaVr (Dib and Violet romance) centric chapter. I just decided to do that cause I wanted to.**

"Whatchya doin'?" said Violet, as she walked up behind Dib

"Nothing, how about you?" asked Dib

"Nah, I'm not doing anything either" said Violet

"Well I have an Idea of what to do?" said Dib, with a slightly seductive tone

"Really? Show me!" said Violet

"I will." said Dib, as he pulled Violet into a kiss

"You too gonna make smooch face all day" asked Miku, Dib's cousin.

"What? Aaaah! We weren't making out." said Dib

"Yes you were, I've been here the whole time" said Miku

"So you saw all of that?" asked Violet

"Yeah, basically, well you two can continue, I'll just go in a different room" said Miku

"Well, she left, shall we continue?" asked Dib

"Yes" said Violet, as they continued kissing

"Hey!" said Gaz

"What now?" asked Violet

"I can't concentrate on my game if you two are making out!" said Gaz

"We aren't making out, cause you interrupted us!" said Dib

"Well get a room or something!" said Gaz

"Well" said Violet "I have to go home anyways, see you later Dib, love you"

"Love you too, Violet" said Dib, as they kissed goodbye

**Next chapter is currently being written. This is to hold you over.**


	15. Chapter 15: It's Time For the Drama Bomb

**Chapter 12 A New Enemy**

**PPF: Today I have a special guest writer! From Sucked In! It's TearsxOfxBlood! *like Kermit the frog* YAAAAY!**

**TOB: *like crazed drunkard at baseball game* WHOOOO! 'Sup, homies?**

**PPF: Yeah! Okay, story time!**

**Chapter 12 (Real): It's Time For the Drama Bombs!**

* * *

><p>"Hi Dib!," said Violet, coming up to her boyfriend and placing a kiss upon his lips.<p>

"Hello Violet! I have a problem!," said Dib.

"Is it the size of your head?," asked Zim.

"NO! WHY DO ALL THESE PEOPLE SAY I HAVE A HUGE HEAD?," asked Dib.

"Cause you do," said Zim.

"Whatever, no-ears!," said Dib.

Then Zim slapped Dib.

"IT'S A SKIN CONDITION! FEELTHY HYOOMAN!," said Zim.

Then Lia walked in.

"Hey guys! Haha!," said Lia.

"HELLO? DANIEL RADCLIFFE LOOK-ALIKE WITH A PROBLEM HERE!," said Dib.

"What's the problem?," asked Violet.

"You know your older sister, Carrie?"

"Well, _yeah_! She's _older_! And_ my sister_!"

"And my best friend, Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Taylor is still madly in love with Carrie, and I think he needs someone new, who actually _likes _him."

"How 'bout my boyfriend's sister Lizzie?" asked Gaz, looking up from her Gameslave 4.

"Gaz has a boyfriend?," Lia teased.

Not appreciating her input, Gaz slapped her.

"Hey!," Lia whined.

This had everyone around them watching. At the wrong time, Dib remembered that his obnoxious cousin was there with the group as well.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ," Miku cheered, clapping her hands like an ecstatic toddler.

"_No_ fight, Miku! Goddammit!," Dib swore. "Gaz!"

"Huh?," his scary sister replied before pummeling Lia.

"Don't! You'll get us banned from _this _park, too! And _arrested_! _Again_!"

"Shut up."

In spite of her brother's strong disapproval, Gaz punched Lia in the face. Everybody gasped.

"Lia!," called Zim as he rushed to her side. "Oh my _God_! Are you _okay_?"

"Just fine," she growled as she brushed him off.

She got back on her two feet and glared at her opponent. Before she could lounge at Gaz, Miku jumped in the way.

"I am Sailor Earth!," she announced. "The Senshi of nature and _peace_!"

"Oh, God," Dib muttered.

To his dismay, she donned the flamboyant Senshi attire, as well.

"Peace powers, activate!," she yelled, then she tackled both Gaz and Lia.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!," yelled Gaz.

"Nah, I'm good," said Miku.

Dib then pulled Miku off of them.

"Lia! You sure you're okay?," asked Zim.

"I'm fine mister overprotect-," said Lia before puking a little bit on Violet.

"EW! ALIEN BARF! GRAAAH!," said Violet, who almost puked as well.

"Lia? Why are you puking?," asked Zim.

"N-no reason," said Lia.

"So...Lizzie?," asked Violet.

"Yeah, I'll call her later," said Gaz.

"But seriously, who's your boyfriend?," asked Dib.

"Phlek Gillies," said Gaz.

"That _weird_ boy?," asked Violet.

"HE'S NOT WEIRD!," said Gaz.

Then Phlek walked over. He can only be described as looking identical to Ross Lynch. Ah, Ross Lynch...

"GAH! Austin!," Miku panicked, running home.

"It's _Phlek_, dumbass!," Phlek corrected.

"Oh! But _still_!"

"Hey, Phlek," Gaz greeted.

"'Sup, girlfriend?," Phlek replied in an obnoxious voice.

"It's my stupid brother."

"Did he wear socks with sandals?"

"No."

"White after Labor Day?"

"No!"

He gasped. "Did he get a _bad haircut_?"

"_Hell_ no, you stupid _fag_!," Violet snapped.

"Violet, I wouldn't-," Dib warned.

Gaz stomped on her foot.

"Yeow!," Violet whined.

"As I was saying, he wants his little 'buddy' to hook up with your sister," Gaz finished.

"Say _what _now?," Phlek queried.

"We need to set up a date for them. Taylor and Lizzie."

"Ooh! Ooh! _I _have idea! Can we take them to get _manicures_?"

Violet grew impatient with him. "Guys don't get manicures on dates! Or as least _straight _guys-"

Before she could finish, Gaz gave her the evil eye. That _really_ shut her up.

"No. What about we can buy them tickets to see _Cabin In The Woods_?," Gaz suggested.

"That movie's _scary_!," Phlek shuddered. "What about something _romantic_? Like _The Lucky One_?"

"Romance _sucks ass_!"

Violet came up with an idea. "They'll probably like _The Hunger Games_. _Dib and I _liked it!"

"And you cried when Rue died, too!," Zim teased.

"I did _not_!"

She blushed in sheer humiliation. Her peers (except for Dib) laughed their butts off.

"Actually, I was there. And you _did _cry during that part," Dib corrected. "But that's okay."

"Guys, I have a confession to make," Zim mumbled.

"What?," everyone demanded in unison.

"I…."

"Yes?," Lia interrupted.

"I… _I _cried when Rue died, too!"

Dib giggled.

"It's not funny!," Violet scolded. "It was a sad scene!"

"It's a stupid _movie_!"

"Says the guy who left the light on in his bedroom after watching _Child's Play 3_ with Taylor!"

He hung his head in shame and embarrassment. Out of the blue, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't stay mad at you _forever_!," she chirped.

They both blushed as they held hands.

"Get a room, you two _bad things_!," Phlek blurted.

"GAH!," Dib and Violet shouted, letting go.

Lia puked once again, also on Violet.

"WOULD YOU STOP THROWING UP ON ME?," asked Violet.

"Sorry, I can't help it!," said Lia.

"But seriously why would she be-" said Dib, before Taylor showed up.

Of course, since I'm not done with celebrity references yet, Taylor looks like Calum Worthy.

"Hey dude! Hey dude's girlfriend!," said Taylor, referring to Dib and Violet.

(And to make more celebrity references, should I mention that Violet looks kinda like Lauren Marano, but with green eyes?)

"'Sup, Taylor?," said Dib,

Carrie walks through, singing _terribly_ off-key.

"Isn't she just _horrid_?," asked Violet.

"_I_ don't think so!," said Taylor.

"But she's _talentless_!," said Violet.

"It's true," said Dib.

"It's not, Dib and Dib's girlfriend!," said Taylor.

"My name's Violet," said Violet.

"Okay, Violent," said Taylor.

"No! _Violet_! Not _'Violent_'!," said Violet.

"But in all fairness you are kinda violent...DON'T KILL ME! I LIKE YOU!," said Zim.

"YOU LIKE _HER_?," asked Lia, who was gritting her teeth.

"Not as much as you, my sweet!," said Zim.

Lia almost puked again, but Violet managed to pull out an umbrella before she could hurl on her.

"Okay...WHY THE _CHIZZ_ ARE YOU _PUKING_?," asked Violet.

"I really don't know...," said Lia.

"Y-you're not pregnant or something, are you?," asked Zim worriedly.

"I don't think so," said Lia.

"Yeah, we're taking you to the doctor," said Violet grabbing Lia and Gaz's arms.

"Hey, where are you guys going?," asked Jade.

"It's none of your business, Heather Fox!," said Lia.

"The name's Jade West! And I'm going with you! I'll just follow you,!" said Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Doctor's office...<strong>

"HIV _positive_!," the doctor chirped.

Lia was not amused.

"Oh. Sorry! Wrong patient, hehe…," the doctor apologized. "You're _Lia Tenga_! Again, sorry for the slip-up. You _are _pregnant!"

She was so happy that she could explode. Zim gasped.

"WHAT?," he bellowed.

"You're a _father_!," Lia squealed.

"LIES! I can't be a _parental unit_! The Tallests _most certainly_ won't be amused!"

"Who _gives a damn_ what those dick-heads think?"

"Er, _I _do! Or I'll be deactivated!"

Lia froze. She just remembered: Irkens are supposed to be cold, uncaring assholes who don't love, marry, or make babies.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "This is _not _good _at all_!"

Both Lia and Zim left the doctor's office and went out to where Violet, Gaz, and Dib were waiting at Dib's car.

"What did the doctor say?," asked Violet.

"I-i'm pregnant" said Lia.

"Hahaha, I am _so_ telling _the Tallests_ about this!," giggled Jade in the distance, who then went to her base.

* * *

><p><strong>At Jade's Base…<strong>

"Hello, my Tallests. I have some news about the traitor," said Jade.

"Jade, What is it?," asked Tallest Red.

"It seems that the traitor, Zim, has impregnated a Garkling whor-I mean female," said Jade.

"A _Garkling_?," asked Tallest Red, furiously.

"Yes, Garkling Agent 7342489. Also known as… 'Andralia,'" said Jade.

Tallest Purple gasped. "You mean they… _did it_?"

Jade nodded. He went to the Almighty Tallests' room to throw up. Red crossed his arms and scowled.

"Well, tell _Zim_ that _we_ have news for _him_! He's now wanted for 1,000,000 monies!"

"One _million_…?," Jade repeated, smiling sadistically.

"That's what we just said," he replied.

"Good to know, my Tallest. Invader Jade, _signing off_!"

She cut the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… At Zim's Base…<strong>

"What are we going to do _now_, Zim?," worried Lia. "We have a _baby_ on the way! How are we going to make room for, take care of, and hide it from our leaders? This is _serious _shit!"

"I won't be a father, I won't be a father, I won't be a father…," Zim whispered as he was rocking in the fetal position.

"_Yes_,you _will _be a father. You're just going to have to stop denying it. You _heard _the doctor!"

"Well, even if I _could_, what if I don't _want _to?"

She gasped. "What do you mean, Zim?"

He stopped cowering.

"What if I don't _want _kids, Lia? I'm _not_ a family guy! I am an Irken _Invader_! I can't conquer a planet with a bunch of damn _nose-pickers _running around."

"You're _not _an Invader!," Lia corrected. "You're a defective who's been _banished_, not _assigned_, to this planet!"

He gasped. His emotions changed from fear to fury. Lia bit her tongue. He stormed toward her and gripped her neck.

"_What _did you just call me?," Zim growled.

"I… I… I…," Lia stammered.

His chokehold grew tighter. Her face turned purple.

"SPEAK UP!," he bellowed.

"S-s-sorry…," she whispered.

"Sorry _my ass_!"

He abruptly dropped her on the floor. She gasped for air.

"I am _not _a defective!"

Zim slapped Lia. She frantically jumped on the couch and curled into a ball. He went closer and closer to her until she could feel his warm, misty breath as he spoke.

"I want that smeet _gone _by the time I get home from testing my invention, understand?," he hissed.

"H-h-how?," she mouthed as tears streamed down her face.

"You're having an abortion!"

She hopped off and gasped.

"Never!," she refused.

He let out a low, intimidating growl.

"You have _no _idea how much I secretly _wished_ for this to happen, Zim!," she choked. "Believe it or not, I've always wanted my own little student I can share my knowledge of the universe with! Not only _that_, but I want to _love_ and _care for_ that student!"

"Love?," he replied angrily. "_Love_? Love is _weak_, Lia! Love is a _human _thing! Are you _human_?"

"Obviously _not_! But should that _stop_ me?"

Without answering, Zim picked up the phone from the end table and dialed a number.

"I'm calling that same doctor," he said. "To schedule that abortion for _tomorrow_!"

"NO! NOOOOOO!," she cried.

"Shut up, bitch!"

He left her curled up on the sofa, sobbing.

"But Zim! You _do_ have feelings! What about _me_? Don't you love me?"

"I know no_ love_!"

"Well I'm _leaving_! Just forget it! I'll just stay with Violet or Dib or someone!," said Lia getting up, packing her things, and leaving.

"Masti? Where are you going," asked Mia.

"C'mon Mia, we're leaving!," said Lia.

Lia and Mia left. Zim was laying on the couch.

"What have I done? Why did I have to open my mouth and talk? I love you Lia, I really do," he lamented, pulling a black box with a ring in it out and throwing it on the floor.

"What's that?," asked Gir.

"It's nothing, just the ring I was going to propose to Lia with, but she left so...," said Zim.

"But if she left, won't the bad lady get her?," asked Gir.

Then it hit Zim like a bully wanting your lunch money: Lia could get captured by Liv!

* * *

><p><strong>At Liv's Base...<strong>

"Now I've got you, Andralia!" said Liv.

Lia was tied up. Liv was about to ship her off to her home planet.

"Let go of me!," said Lia.

"NEVER! You're going to Gark to be put in a prison for falling in love with an Irken, and getting pregnant with his child!," said Liv.

"H-how do you know that?," asked Lia.

Suddenly, she heard slow, sarcastic applauding. She turned around to see Jade.

"Jade? What are you doing here? Why are you walking out of shadows slowly clapping?," asked Lia confusedly.

"It was to make my entrance more dramatic. I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD LIV!," said Jade.

"What? How? How do you know Zim is Irken," asked Lia.

"Because I'm...," said Jade turning off her holographic disguise. "...Irken!"

"What? How? No! Hey...You know, you kinda look like Zim? Of course you look more feminine, but still the resemblance is-"

"SHUT UP!"

"But"

"SILENCE PITITFUL GARKLING!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>At Dib's House<strong>

"Dib-stink! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!," said Zim.

"What do you mean? You _hate _me! I hate _you_!," Dib replied.

"I need you and Violet-hyooman's help! LIA IS IN TROUBLE!," said Zim.

"The water broke _already_?," Dib gasped.

"No, dumbass! Liv caught her!"

"Oh, God!," Violet panicked.

"Why should _I _help _you_?," Dib demanded.

"You're not being stubborn just because Zim's Irken, is it? Why do you have to be so _racist_?"

"I'M NOT RACIST! HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! And wait a minute... how do you know what that is-"

"JUST COME ON! SHE'S GOING TO GARK TO BE EXECUTED!," Zim yelled.

* * *

><p>"We can't <em>all <em>fit in there!," Violet complained. "Unless, of course, you just so happen to have the special software update that allows an option to adjust the size of the cockpit. Assuming that you have the Voot iOS 2.1 model, of course."

"How... How do you know that?," Zim queried.

Dib was speechless.

"You don't need to know everything...," Violet replied. "So, Zim, what model?"

"Voot iOS 1.2," Zim sighed.

"Damn it! Okay, then. You and Gir ride the Voot."

"Yay!," Gir cheered.

"Dib and I will take my car."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "A _car_? How's that going to get us off of Earth?"

"You'll see," Violet grinned.

When they were in her garage, Violet unlocked a sky blue Mercedes. They both went in.

He was still confused. "Violet, this _isn't _going to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she pressed a shiny, red button. The interior of the car morphed into a cockpit.

"Whoa...," he mouthed.

The dashboard transformed into that of some sort of alien spacecraft. A menu of options popped up. She chose "Gark".

"Oh my God!," he gasped. "Violet!"

Suddenly, a robotic voice that sounded like Violet said, "READY TO LAUNCH IN T-MINUS TEN SECONDS."

"Violet!"

He was nudging her shoulder for attention.

"Viiioleeet! VIOLET! Vi? VI!"

"Shh!," she scolded. "I'm in pilot mode now."

"T-MINUS NINE SECONDS..."

"Strap in," Violet advised.

They both put on the seatbelts, which transformed as well.

"EIGHT... SEVEN... SIX..."

"VIOLET! WHAT'S GOING ON?," Dib demanded, now shouting over the loud voice.

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE..."

"WHY DID YOUR CAR TURN INTO-"

"TWO... ONE!"

Suddenly, it speedily levitated off of the ground and headed straight for the sky above. He was gripping onto whatever he could for dear life. Violet, seemingly indifferent, merely paid attention to the computer screen and dashboard.

"W-w-wha-"

"Please, no more questions," she interrupted, growing somewhat impatient.

"Uh-huh," he nodded inaudibly.

He suddenly suspected that something was off about her and the vehicle, but he couldn't lay his finger on it.

Luckily, they were now in space and on the way to their destination.

"ESTIMATED ELAPSED TIME: TWO HOURS."

"Shit," she muttered. "She'll be _dead _by then!"

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Violet, Dib was now asleep after about an hour and a half on the road. She could finally concentrate on piloting. She abruptly felt a harsh tug on the ship. Her boyfriend abruptly woke up, startled.<p>

"Huh?," he mumbled.

"Oh, God," Violet whispered. "Ship, what is the force that is pulling us into something? And what is it pulling us into?"

"TRACTOR BEAM, COMING FROM ANOTHER IR-"

"Shh!"

"I MEAN, COMING FROM THE MASSIVE! GAH!"

She gasped. His eyes widened.

"What the _hell_?," he commented.

"Dib, I will explain _everything _when we're-," she replied.

"No! Tell me _now_!"

Violet pulled a lever, then attempted to fight the tractor beam.

"I don't have time-"

She was interrupted when the ship was suddenly dragged into the Massive much faster than it had been. Two Irken guards snatched the couple out and dragged them to the lobby. Tallests Red and Purple frowned upon them and crossed their arms.

"Intruders...," Purple scowled. He gasped when he saw the bracelet on Violet's arm. "Is that..."

Violet was petrified. Dib could only stare.

One of the guards ripped off the magenta, chunky cuff. Violet's brunette curls disappeared, and curled antenna took their place. Her skin changed to a light green. The irises and pupils of her eyes disappeared. Now, a leafy-green color covered the whole eye. She shrunk down to about four and a half feet tall. Her pink and zebra-print backpack now resembled a light grey Irken PAK with three green dots on it.

"Well, well, well...," Red commented. "I had to see it to believe it."

Dib's mouth was gaping open.

"Why did you leave the Invader Academy, Vio? You were the at the _top of the class_!"

"It's _Violet_!," she corrected, gritting her teeth.

"You changed your name?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Irken _scum_!"

"_You're_ an Irken, too, you hypocrite!"

"Y-y-you're... one of _them_...?," Dib mouthed.

She hung her head in shame.

"_And _you brought along a sample. How thoughtful," said Red after he spotted him.

"You leave him alone, understand?," she growled. "Or so help me I will-"

"Or you'll _what_? Whack me with a baseball bat?"

The Tallests laughed.

"Take him to the prison compartment," Purple ordered.

"NO!," she screamed.

They dragged Dib away as he panicked.

"NOOOO! STOP!"

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"You sick _bastards_!," she spat.

"Violet!," Dib called as he was being dragged away.

Violet would've just stood there and sobbed like a wimpy human, but then she remembered: She's Invader Vio! She can save the day and get to Gark before Lia dies! She can save the love of her life! SHE CAN!

The spider legs in Violet's Pak popped out and she chased after them.

"GIVE ME MY BOYFRIEND BACK!," said Violet.

"NEVER!," said Red.

"Big mistake!"

She pulled out a laser gun and shot both Tallest Red and Tallest Purple, causing them to go unconcsious.

"What was that?," asked Dib.

"They're not dead, they're just unconcious," said Violet.

"You-you're one of them! But you saved me! Why?"

"It's simple. I love you!"

She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He pulled out of the kiss and was still confused.

"B-but how could you be one of them, you've always seemed so human!," said Dib.

"After I graduated from Invader's academy, I felt empty inside, so I left Irk and went to search the Universe to 'find myself'. I ran out of fuel near Earth and crashed in Mariah and Jacob's backyard They adopted me and enrolled me into the seventh grade where I met you, and I was smitten like a love sick guorgaflogg," said Violet.

"So Carrie and Jake_ aren't_ your brother and sister?"

"Not biologically, but I got so used to pretending that I almost forgot about my past about a week before I started skool and met Zim. His green skin and lack of ears and a nose reminded me that I'll never be human..."

"You're one of them, yet not like them at all..."

"They're called Irkens, Dib. I may be one, but among the humans is where I belong."

"Wait, don't we have to save Lia?"

"OH, CHIZZ! I FORGOT!"

Violet grabbed Dib's arm, dragged him to the "car". She started it up again and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>On Gark...<strong>

Zim had just landed and got out.

"Gir! You stay _here_!," Zim ordered.

"Yes, mastah!," said Gir.

A short few minutes later, Dib and Violet landed.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO! LIA COULD BE DEAD NOW!," said Zim, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Well, asking for an explanation won't help! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!," said Violet.

So they all went inside, and when they got there Lia wasn't dead, but she had shackles on her arms and legs.

"LET ME GO! I'M PREGNANT!," said Lia.

"Just another reason for us to not let you go!," said Pink.

"Yeah! We're supposed to clone, not give birth out of our own bodies!," yelled Grey.

"We're not supposed to love, either!"

Luckily for Lia, she had managed to get her hands on a toothpick. She fisted her hands.

"I have to use the toilet," said Lia.

"UGH! FINE! TAKE THE PRISONER TO THE LAVATORY!," said Grey.

When Lia go to the bathroom, she put the toothpick in her mouth, and undid the lock on her shackles. The shackles fell off with a clunk.

"Now if only there was a window...BINGO!," said Lia, noticing the window that had bars on it. "But it's barred up..."

Then she heard Zim's voice.

"A window! I think Lia is in there! If only I had a crow bar!," said Zim.

"Zim?," asked Lia, standing on the toilet looking out.

"Lia!," said Zim, using his spider legs to be tall enough to look into the window.

"How'd you know I was in the toilet?," asked Lia.

"I saw what happened! But I don't have a crowbar for the bars!"

"I have a pocket laser," said Violet.

"Where the hell did you get _that_?," asked Dib.

"I made it mah self!," Violet replied, imitating Gir.

"Well_ gimme_!," said Zim, snatching the laser.

Zim used it to cut the window and bars out. They fell with a "Thud!". Lia crawled out of the window and landed on him.

"Lia, you're sitting on me," said Zim.

"Sorry!," Lia apologized.

"Let's go!," Dib advised.

They sprinted down the hallway and toward the exit. In their way, however, was... _Jade_?

"Jade?," Zim gasped.

"How did _you_ get here?," Dib demanded.

"A little road trip with a friend," she replied.

"Get out of the way, Jade! We need to get out of here before-," said Zim.

She pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at his forehead. "Sorry, bro. But I don't think I can let you do that..."


	16. Chapter 16: Violet DIES

**A New Enemy Chapter 13**

**This chapter is brought to you by 'Phoney Brand' JK! It's not, anyways this is also written with the help of TearsxOfxBlood! Okay, on with it!**

**Chapter 13: The Plot Thickens!**

* * *

><p>"But-"<p>

"SILENCE! LIV!"

"Yeah?," said Liv walking in.

"Sieze them!," Jade ordered.

"No, _you_ sieze them!"

"No! I told _you_!"

"Yeah! BUT I WANT _YOU_ TO DO THAT!"

While they argued like an old married couple, the group made its escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Back On Earth… In Zim's Base…<strong>

"Lia…," said Zim as he fished his pockets.

"Yes?," asked Lia.

He got out a miniature, velvet box and bent down on one knee. Lia's eyes widened as he opened it. A gold ring with a crystalline diamond on top was inside.

"…This baby needs a Daddy."

She was squealing like a demented fanatic.

"YES!," she exclaimed. "YES! YES! YEEES!"

Zim slipped the ring on her middle finger, and they both hugged.

"Lia, we can keep the baby, we'll figure it out," Zim reassured.

"But what would we name it?," asked Lia.

"I don't know, how about uh...Loraina!"

"What if it's a boy?"

"I don't know...Zim?"

"No offense but... it's a bit conceited to name your kid after you."

"You're right..."

"How about _Zeiden_?"

"I like that!"

"So Zeiden Avan Jogia Zillinski and Loraina Ariana Butera Zillinski?"

"Yeah, I like that."

"But what are we going to do about_ prom_? A Garkling's gestation period is a week long! And that's how what we have until then! A _week_!"

This problem stumped Zim.

"I... don't know," he replied.

"Or _can _we ever go?," Lia worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to go."

"But _how_, Zim? We'll have the baby then!"

"We can hire a babysitter!"

"We can't hire a _human_ babysitter to take care of an _alien_ baby!"

"Get your friend Violet to do it, then."

"I don't want to do that to her! _She'll_ be at prom, too! We are _so _screwed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... <strong>

"Violet, you know that prom's Friday?," Dib reminded her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Can you go with me?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She answered it, and it was Lia.

"Oh, hi, Lia!," she greeted.

"Hey! Guess what?," said Lia.

"What?"

"Zim and I are engaged!"

They both cheered.

"What is it, Violet?," asked Dib.

"Zim and Lia are engaged!," Violet announced. She got back on the phone. "Girl, you're gettin' _married_? You can't get married without a _wedding_, you know!"

"You're right!," Lia agreed, still excited about tying the knot soon.

"Or a bachelorette party!"

"What?"

"It's a big party you have the night before your wedding day to celebrate your last day of being single!"

"And that! But first, Zim and I need to plan the wedding!"

"Okay! Just so you know, I'm _so _happy for you right now!"

"Me, too!"

They both hung up. Zim raised an eyebrow at Lia.

"Wedding?," he repeated.

"Yeah!," she replied. "Okay, first, we need to plan who's going to be there, who the maid of honor and best man are, and so on."

"Uh..."

"What?"

"It's just that I'm not sure who would be the best man...I'm not well liked, nor do I have any friends other then you and Phlek."

"Well, why not Phlek then?," asked Lia

"I will, then," replied Zim, taking the phone, and dialing Phlek's number.

* * *

><p>"Whaaaat?," Phlek gasped excitedly.<p>

"That's right!," Zim chirped.

"Who's the lucky groom?"

"You mean _bride_. And I'm marrying Lia!"

Phlek cheered.

"I'm calling to ask if you want to be the best man," Zim announced.

"WHOO! You mean I get to handle the _rings_? I like _bling_!," Phlek squealed.

"No, Phlek. I mean that you get to wipe an elephant's ass with them."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes! You get to protect the wedding rings!," Zim snapped in an aggravated tone.

"Yaaaaaay!," Phlek chirped.

Zim hung up and sighed. Lia took it and dialed Violet's number.

"Hi, Violet!," Lia greeted.

"'Sup?," asked Violet.

"Wanna be the maid of honor?"

Violet was so happy that she could explode.

"YES!," she exclaimed.

"Okay!," Lia grinned.

She hung up.

"Okay, we took care of that, now I need a dress, you need a tux, we need a cake, a venue, and other stuff," said Lia.

"Oooooooh! HAHAHAH! HOW 'BOUT THE BEACH?," asked Gir.

"NO GIR! NOT THE BEACH! I'M ALLERGIC TO WATER!," shrieked Zim.

"SHIT!"

"Well, how about the park?," asked Lia.

"Maybe...," replied Zim.

"Plus, _when_ are we going to tie the knot?," asked Lia.

"When the baby is born, so that you'll be all skinny and sexy and stuff for your dress!," Zim mused.

"Oh Zim, you pervert!," Lia joked.

"You're already showing a bump, Lia!"

"It's true."

She pulled up her skirt, revealing a miniature baby bump. Then she threw it back down and they continued to make plans.

"Can I make the cake?," asked Gir, who was begging like a puppy.

"No!," Zim snapped.

"Aw, man!"

Gir and Mia went off somewhere to play together. Good. Now, Zim and Lia could have some peace and quiet for once.

"But who _will_ make the cake?," Lia queried.

"Do we even _need_ one?," Zim replied.

"Violet would probably freak out if we _didn't _have one, so I guess I'll just order one from the bakery."

"Okay."

She picked up the phone and dialed the local bakery's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... On The Massive...<strong>

The Tallests were playing with puppets and making them dance around.

"I'll... tell you what I want, what I really-really want!," Red sang.

"So tell me what you want, what you really-really want!," Purple added.

Unbeknownst to them, Jade called them and reported in. Her eyes widened as she heard their awful singing.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really-really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really-really wa- oh..."

Purple stopped singing when he saw Jade on the screen with her hand covering her mouth.

Red paused. "Oh, um, hi Jade..."

They were both extremely embarassed and looked like deer in headlights.

"That was disturbing...," Jade commented. "Anyway, I have more updates about the traitor."

"Okay," Purple shrugged, dropping the puppets.

"He's getting _married_ to the _same_ Garkling whore that he _impregnated_!"

The Tallests both gasped.

"Could Zim get any more grotesque and horrible?," asked Red.

"Yes. They're having _twins_!," replied Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>At Zim's base...<strong>

"Yes, doctor!," said Lia, hanging up the phone.

"What is it about the babies?," asked Zim.

"We're having _twins_!," squeaked Lia in excitement.

"Twins? So now we need _two_ cribs,_ two_ of all the other baby stuff, and I have a headache...," said Zim.

"Well now we can use _both_ names! We can name the girl one Loraina, and the boy one Zeiden!," exclaimed Lia.

"Okay...," replied Zim.

"Yep, just Zeiden Avan, and Loraina Ariana...," said Lia.

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE TALLEST!," the computer announced.

The framed picture above the couch turned around and revealed a screen with two pissed-off Tallests on them. Zim and Lia gasped.

"Zim...," the Tallests both growled almost in unison.

"We know _everything_...," said Red.

"You're marrying a Garkling, you fucked her, and you're having _twins_!," Purple gagged.

"Zim...?," Lia mouthed.

"LIES!," Zim denied as he pointed at them dramatically.

"How can you deny it _now_? You're fiancee's right there, and she has a baby bump!," Red bellowed.

"How did you know that?"

"A little birdy."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Jade popped up on the screen, as well. She wasn't wearing her disguise. He gasped.

"Jade!," he yelled. "_You _reported me?"

"_Damn straight_!," she answered with a wicked grin.

"You... You..."

"Shut up."

"Jade gets a lifetime supply of weapons for telling us. _You_, on the other hand...," said Red.

"We blow you up!," Purple cheered. "WHOOOO!"

Lia's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no...," murmured Lia.

"But you can't blow us up... Because we're blowing _you_ up!" yelled Zim, who pulled out a keyboard and started tapping it furiously.

"We shut off your base!," yelled Red.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"But I do! MWAHAHAHAHA!," screeched Jade

"Jade! You just bought yourself revenge!," screeched Zim.

"Did I get a good deal on it?"

"It's all over," said Lia, dropping her head to her knees and sobbing.

"Lia, it'll be okay, it'll all be fine as long as we hold on to each other!," said Zim, wrapping his arms around Lia.

She did the same.

"Blowing up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...OPERATION FAILED!," said the Massive's computer.

"What? But how?," Red gasped.

Then Violet popped on the screen in Irken form.

"Because Invader Vio just stopped it!," said Violet.

"SHUT DOWN HER BASE!," yelled Purple.

"SHE DOESN'T _HAVE_ A BASE!," an Irken drone replied.

"WHAT?," Red, Purple, and Jade gasped almost in unison.

"Just in case you _jackasses_ are wondering, Dib picked up the transmission, and we stopped it!," said Violet.

"_I'm_ here, too!," Dib giggled in the background.

"What? The prisoner? And the blortch who quit Invadership? _HOW_?," Red demanded.

"Isn't technology _great_?," Dib chirped as he showed off his fancy laptop.

"Damn it!"

"How do you like me _now_, bitches?," Violet teased audaciously, laughing in their faces.

"How _dare _you use such _vulgar_ language at us!"

"I _so _dare!"

"Well, you might wanna-"

She flipped off the screen with both hands and cut the signal. The Tallests both gasped.

"She's defective," Red whispered in Purple's ear.

"Bitch," Purple muttered.

"You know what we have to do, right?"

Red changed the screen to a list of Invaders (and _Ex_-Invaders) and selected "Vio". Then, another menu of options showed up:

_ -call_

_-mind control_

_-deactivate_

"Deactivate? Why didn't we use that on _Zim_?," Purple commented.

"Because it's funny to watch him fail," Red replied. "Because he's such an idiot. Vio, however, has become defiant, self-aware, and intelligent. She could be a threat to the Empire. She must be... _disposed of_."

"Are we gonna do it _now_?"

"We can't afford to delay."

He pressed the "deactivate" option.

"Good," said Red. "It's started. Within forty-eight hours, we won't have to worry about _her _anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"That was _awesome_, Violet!," Dib praised. "How you stood up to your leaders!"

"They're not my leaders anymore...," Violet corrected.

"Oh. But still! And when you gave them the middle finger... WHOO!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point, Dib."

"I have the most epic girlfriend _ever_!"

He gave her a suffocatingly tight hug.

"I know you do," Violet giggled as she kissed his cheek.

He reached for her hand, but let go when it felt unusually hot. Like, _oven _hot!

"GAH! Shit!," he swore.

"What?," she shrugged.

"Your hand _burned_ me!"

"Huh?"

"No, _really_!"

"It _did_?"

"Uh-huh!"

She gasped when she saw steam being emitted from her palm.

"No...," she whispered.

"What do you mean by '_no_,' exactly?," Dib queried, concerned.

"Those _bastards_!"

"_Who_? _What _bastards?"

"They've deactivated me!"

Violet covered her mouth. Dib's eyes widened in terror.

"WHAT?," he panicked.

"Deactivation! But it doesn't happen right away. In fact, it takes about forty-eight hours. The first symptoms are small things like extreme fever, vomiting, depression, and blurred vision. After eight hours, shit gets real. A deactivating Irken then becomes paralyzed all over and permanently loses his or her eyesight completely. But it all happens gradually. Eventually, their ticker just stops."

"What?"

"Translation: I'M GONNA BE _DEAD_ IN _TWO DAYS_!"

His heart almost stopped.

"Uh-uh," he mouthed.

Then Violet lost it, and started sobbing.

"N-no! Don't cry! You might be okay!," said Dib, as he tried, with no avail, to comfort her.

"I _won't_! I _can't_ be saved! The only way to undo it is on the Massive, and that's a really long trip from now! They're in the Sombrero galaxy! That's a five-day trip! I only have forty-eight hours!," squeaked Violet.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU VIOLET! I FUCKING _LOVE_ YOU, GODDAMMIT! LOSING YOU NOW-I COULDN'T EVEN BARE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF! If _you're_ going to die, I'm taking _my_ life as well!"

"No! Dib! You couldn't! I don't want that! I won't let you!"

"But how could I live without you, we're soulmates! You're the jelly to my peanut butter!"

"I know! But I-," said Violet, before coughing a whole bunch.

Then he picked her up, put her into his car, and slammed the gas. He went to Zim's house.

"ZIM!," Dib yelled as he pounded his fists on Zim's door.

When Zim answered he saw the overly worried Dib.

"What do you want?," asked Zim.

"You owe me, right?," asked Dib.

"No! But I do owe Violet."

"Well, this'll help me _and_ Violet! Violet got deactivated!"

"OH NO! NOT VIOLET! WHY?," screeched Zim, dropping to his knees.

"Why are you screaming like that, Zim?," asked Lia, walking out.

"Violet! She's been _deactivated_!"

"What? No!"

"She _has_! What do we do?," Dib panicked.

"I don't know! The last person to almost be deactivated went to a friend, and he counteracted it somehow...," Zim replied.

"Who was it?"

"Noah Withers. She lives in the mountains."

"Oh, God. We're not gonna make it there in time!"

"You're forgetting that I have a _Voot_, smart one!"

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

When Zim was about to go in the elevator to get the ship running, an Irken with maroon eyes and an Invader's uniform to match stood there with a knife in her hand. Everyone gasped.

"Going somewhere?," she smiled sadistically.

"Get out of my base, Jade!," he scolded.

"No, _you _get out of _mine_!"

She held up a document with the Tallests' and her signature.

"Because I've proved to be the superior Invader, the Tallests said I could have _two_ bases, 'cuz I'm _that _awesome! And I decided to take _yours_. So get your ass off of my property!"

She was about to knife him when suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Jade fell to the ground dead. Slime-green alien blood formed a puddle around her carcass.

"The _hell..._?," Zim mouthed.

He turned around to see Miku with a rifle. She smiled wide and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Okay...," he muttered, overwhelmed by her deed. "Anyway, we'll be on the road first thing tomorrow morning."

"But-," Dib complained.

"Get out!"

* * *

><p>Now, the gang was packed inside of the ship. Gir and Mia tagged along, but they were unnaturally quiet throughout the trip. Violet was in the back, wrapped in blankets and lying on the floor. By now, she was paralyzed. Her skin, which was once a healthy mint green, was now a sickly, pale lime. All she could ever do was sleep. Even eating was a challenge for her. Therefore, you could see her ribcage. No body fat was left in her system. Dark circles formed under her sad green eyes. Her antenna no longer curled, and they just drooped.<p>

"The trip should take about thirty minutes," Zim announced.

"Good," said Dib. "Everything alright, Vi?"

Violet replied with a loud moan.

"Dib?," she mouthed.

"Yes?," he replied.

"I should probably tell you now... that I... I was the one who stole one of those... green... candy ghost bear things..."

"Huh?"

"And when Zim yelled at you on the phone about TPing his house when we were thirteen, _I _TP'd the house."

Dib put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going to die, Violet," Dib reassured.

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"Zim said that whoever we're visiting probably knows what to do."

"Yeah. _Probably_."

"You need some rest. Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there."

He kissed her on the forehead and affectionately stroked one of her antennae. She yawned softly and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The house Zim flew to wasn't at all what anyone expected. Rather than a doctor's office, it was a run-down shack. Tall, golden, neglected patches of grasses almost completely obscured it. Windows were broken, wood was rotting, and everything in general just looked like it could all fall apart at any moment now.<p>

"_This _is Noah's place, huh?," Dib commented skeptically.

"Just follow me!," Zim replied in an aggravated tone.

Suddenly, what looked like an Irken stepped outside with a rifle in her hands. She aimed it at the friends and put her finger on the trigger. Lia gasped.

"Noah, it's me!," Zim called.

"'Me' _who_?," the Irken demanded.

"Zim!"

"Oh. Who the hell are _these people_, then?"

"_Friends _of Zim!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Now that they were inside, they were able to see her better. She looked like a cross between a human and an Irken. She had light, olive green skin, two honey-blonde braids that hung by her ears, and a very Bohemian-like outfit of a white, button-up collared blouse, prairie skirt with a floral pattern, and brown leather cowboy boots. A black cord with a vial of cream-white liquid was around her thin neck. And there was something extremely unusual about her eyes. One was a blue <em>human <em>eye, and the other was a red one of an _Irken_! She looked to be around only ten or eleven years old.

"So, Zim, what can I do for ya on this fine summer day?," she asked in that obnoxious accent she obtained from living out in the middle of nowhere practically her whole life.

"How do you stop a deactivation?," Zim queried.

"Well..."

She was lost in thought. He grew impatient with her.

"ANSWER ME, YOU STUPID _HILLBILLY_!," he snapped.

She looked in her journal full of notes. Her whole body froze.

"So... _how_?"

"You can't," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stop a deactivation. If it's there, it's there."

Tears formed in Dib's eyes.

"But I _can_ slow it down some with a shot."

"_What_ shot?," he questioned.

"If I mix Botanican spearmint leaves, Vortian venom berries, and some Earth water, it'll neutralize most of the toxins released by the PAK when a Deactivation occurs," she explained. "I'll just inject it under the skin with a needle, and there! Now who's the patient?"

Dib was carrying Violet bridal-style in his arms. He laid her down on a dusty, hunter-green cot next to the window. The blindingly bright sunrise peeked through the dirty glass. Noah stared sympathetically as Violet was wheezing and coughing.

"I'll be right back, m-kay? I'm gonna go mix the stuff," Noah announced, then she disappeared into the next room.

When she got back, she came with the syringe in her hands.

"This'll pinch a bit, and it'll give you two more hours," said Noah.

"TWO HOURS?," Dib squeaked.

"Yes, two hours," Noah replied as she carefully injected Violet. "Sorry."

Dib sighed and left, carrying Violet in his arms.

They all packed into the voot like sardines, and everyone was sad. When they took off, it seemed as if their was sad music playing, the exact same sad music from the Regular Show episode "Skips Strikes".

Dib held Violet close, and pulled her head a little closer to his, and kissed her, with all the love in his heart.

"I-i love you Violet, and we don't have enough time left, but I was going to propose to you at graduation," Dib choked.

"Sing me a song, Dib," whispered Violet.

"What?"

"A song, I don't wanna pass on til I hear you sing one last time."

"But I don't sing."

"You did once, and I want to hear it again before I go."

"What song?"

"'Golden Slumbers' by the Beatles. I really like that song."

"Okay."

Then Dib started singing softly to Violet, with a pretty good singing voice:

"_Once there was a way... to get back homeward,_

_Once there was a way to get back home,_

_Sleep pretty darling... do not cry..._

_And I'll sing a lullaby...," _he sang, and Violet died in his arms.

He actually started crying, and was sniffling loudly. Even Zim was crying, and they weren't crying because of Violet, they were crying for her.

He nestled her cold, unliving body close to him.

"I love you, Violet Camilla Johnson. And I always will," he whispered in her ear, as if she could hear anything anymore.

He wrapped her in a blanket. He got some flowers he picked from Noah's front yard, wrapped her fingers around the thick, damp stem, and kissed her cool forehead one last time.

Gir and Mia teared up as they watched. Gir whispered words of comfort in Mia's ears as he let her cry on his shoulder.

"She's gone," Dib muttered. "She's truly gone..."


	17. Chapter 17: Bringing Her Back

**A New Enemy Chapter 14**

**Sigh...Violet died...Well here is some more! Still being helped by Tobi the Simsmeister! **

**Chapter 14: Violet's Funeral**

***CONTAINS SONG SOMEWHERE. IT'S "ABRAHAM'S DAUGHTER" BY ARCADE FIRE. JUST LOOK FOR THE BOLD TEXT. AND THERE'S ANOTHER ONE CALLED "COME BACK" BY THE BEATLES.***

* * *

><p>Violet's funeral was early that next day. Everyone was there. Violet's older siblings Jake and Carrie, and her parents Jacob and Mariah. As well as Phlek, Gaz, Taylor, Lizzie, Zim, Lia, even <em>Tak<em>, and it was hosted by Dib.

"We're all here today to remember the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life, my one and only true love, Violet," said Dib, trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly, the memories were flooding back. Everyone giggled at the good times, sobbed at the sad, and missed her entirely.

Then Lizzie, Violet's best friend, came up to speak.

"I've known Violet since I moved here back in the eighth grade. We were best friends from the start. Losing my best friend makes me feel horrible inside. We were like _sisters_!," Lizzie choked. The last few words were muffled as she cried her eyes out.

After the small ceremony, Phlek, Lizzie, Taylor, Gaz, Zim, and Lia everyone else who was there sat at her tombstone and remembered stuff.

"Hey Zim, remember back in seventh grade when we were all thirteen, and we both had a crush on Violet?," asked Dib.

"Yeah. I tried to make a love potion, and it failed..." Zim replied.

"And then after eighth grade at graduation from Midul Skool...the day Violet and I started dating...She took me behind the bleachers and proclaimed her love for me..."

"I knew Violet's name this whole time, I was only calling her 'Violent' and 'Dib's girlfriend' because I thought she would steal away my best friend...," Taylor mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Violet was my only real friend," Gaz added.

"Violet and I didn't really hate each other," Lia confessed.

Heads turned toward her.

"I was her _other_ best friend. We _pretended _to be enemies because I'm in a relationship with Zim. She feared it would turn Dib off, because she didn't hate someone who liked his worst enemy."

"What?," asked Taylor, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, it sounds complicated. Violet thought that since I'm with Zim, and Dib _hates _Zim, she would be betraying Dib by liking me."

"I don't get it."

"Oh, for God's sake!"

She slapped her forehead.

"I remember when she first introduced to me the most wonderful part of Earth culture: 'nail salons'. Ah… nail salons. The relaxing music, pretty paintings on the walls, warm soap water you soak your feet in, and the massage chairs that violate you! And when we had sleepovers, we would drink a lot of soda and voice over the shows we watch! In the morning, we wouldn't remember a _thing _that happened the night before!," she remembered.

"I remember when we both went to Walmart around midnight whenever we got bored. We would both dress up in crazy costumes and cause trouble. Like when she unleash those rubber balls in the toy section and shouted 'Go, Pikachu, go!'. I would get a handful of boxes of condoms and throw them in random people's carts. The funniest part was my victims' reactions! We would occasionally even camp out where the lounge chairs were. We would drink Red Bulls and watch people shop. The employees always gave us dirty looks," Lizzie reminisced.

"I have a confession, too. Violet and I _did_... 'do it'," said Dib.

"What? I thought you two said you weren't ready!," Lia gasped.

"We did, it was this _one_ time where we were both alone at her house. When we were sixteen..." Dib lamented, who was blushing profusely.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I regret calling Violet an 'ugly, talentless freak' in Midul Skool," said Tak, actually feeling remorseful for once.

Everyone just sighed.

"It's all the _Tallests'_ faults! They just _had_ to deactivate her! THOSE JERKS!," Zim yelled.

"Yeah, they _are_ jerks," Dib agreed.

"I'm getting revenge. You in, Dib?"

He didn't speak, but only gave an angry nod.

"They shall suffer the longest, goriest, and most agonizing demise!," Zim bellowed.

"How?," Dib hissed.

"You'll see..."

He smiled sadistically, then started laughing like a murderous madman.

* * *

><p>"Gir, your job is to watch the house while Dib and I are gone," said Zim.<p>

He was in his basement, packing supplies (actually weapons, but whatever). They were bottled water, a cleaver, a dagger, strips of raw bacon, duct tape, bungee cords, and two trash bags.

Gir wordlessly nodded. He was still stricken with grief.

Zim packed the items in the back of the Voot.

"Whatcha doin', Mastah?," asked Gir.

"I am going to make sure that justice is done," he muttered.

His phone rang. He answered it.

"I'm ready," said Dib.

"So am I," Zim replied.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was four hours into the long ride, but Zim and Dib were almost there. Dib was taking a nap in the back. His snoring had an adverse effect on Zim's concentration on piloting. However, he still managed to make it this far.<p>

Suddenly, he saw three large, magenta ships in the distance.

_Yes_, he thought.

Unfortunately, before he could get any closer, the Voot suddenly bounced a yard or so back.

"What the hell?," he mouthed.

Suddenly, what looked like a force field materialized from thin air. It was at first clear, then it had a red tint to it. Countless alert sirens sounded.

"Shit," Zim swore under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... On The Massive...<strong>

The Tallests were watching Earth broadcasts on the big screen. They didn't seem amused by what was going on in their show.

_"Pauly D: It's T-shirt tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime! *puts on shirt* T-shirt tiiiiiiiiiiiiime! Everybody knows it's t-shirt tiiiiiiiiiiiime!"_

"What the...," Purple commented.

"What's so special about an article of clothing?," Red added.

Abruptly, their show was interrupted by an alert message.

_Trespasser detected!_

_Ex-Invader Zim_

_Banished from the Irken Empire a long time ago. But that stubborn ass came over here, anyway._

Red pressed a button that said "Tractor Beam".

"He'll learn his lesson," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Zim felt an invisible force drag him and Dib towards the Massive. He struggled to fight against it, but he was no match. When the ship was in the parking area, a guard snatched him out easily. However, it was much more difficult to wake Dib up and capture <em>him<em>, as well.

"Hey!," Dib whined. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, kid," the guard growled as he tased him.

"YEOW!"

Zim, refusing to give in, got out a laser gun and shot his captor's arm. He quickly ran off before he could be caught again.

"Oh, so you're just going to _leave me here_?," Dib yelled after him. "You selfish _son of a b__itch_!"

"We missed you so much...," the guard hissed as he dragged him to the prison compartment.

* * *

><p>"Zim...," Red growled, crossing his arms. "I thought you were <em>banished<em>!"

"Eh?," Zim replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"That means you can't be here!," Purple added.

"Oh."

"For violating the guidelines of banishment, your punishment shall be death," said Red.

Zim gasped.

"Take him to the lobby," Purple ordered.

Two sentries grabbed him by the shackles on his wrists and dragged him away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Zim screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The Tallests ignored them and continued to watch more Earth broadcasts.

* * *

><p>The soldiers carried him to the lobby in a way that grabbed everyone's attention.<p>

**Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill...**

Jade was hiding in the crowd. Rather than being overjoyed, she scowled. She sympathetically looked into his despondent gaze.

**While is daughter hid and watched...**

_Why?_, she thought to herself. _Why must this be?_

As much as she wanted him to disappear most of the time, deep down, Jade really _did _love her brother. She was disgusted at herself and her actions. She now wished she could do something, but it was too late. This moment was set in stone.

**... She dare not breathe...**

**She was so still.**

Instead, she clenched her fists and glared at the Tallests.

Now, Zim was in the center of the lobby of the Massive, iron-clad and too scared to even _imagine_ how the sentence would be carried out.

"Ex-Invader Zim, you have been charged with the assassinations of Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork, desertion of your previous penalty, and trespassing of royal property," announced Red as he stood on a floating podium.

The whole Empire was watching. Even the civilians back on their home planet were forced to view the broadcast of the public execution.

Zim hung his head and stared hard at the cold, metal ground.

_So THIS is how the story ends, huh?_, he thought.

"Let the sentence commence!," exclaimed Red.

**Just as an angel cried for the slaughter...**

Everyone cheered. Jade glared at the dictators.

An Irken slave-drone picked up a giant laser gun and slowly stepped toward the prisoner. He aimed at him and put his finger on the trigger. Before he could shoot, Jade finally decided to speak up.

"NO!," she cried.

Everyone looked at her and gasped. The drone dropped the gun.

**Abraham's daughter raised her voice.**

"Who are _you_?," Purple questioned angrily.

**Then the angel asked what her name was,**

**She said, "I have none."**

**Then he asked, "How can this be?"**

**"My father never gave me one."**

"It doesn't matter," she growled.

"Okay, on with it, then!," said Red.

The executioner once again aimed at Zim.

**And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter...**

Driven by fury and a sister's love, Jade pulled out her laser pistol and aimed at the Tallests.

"STOP!," she yelled as she put her finger on the trigger. "THIS IS COLD-BLOODED _MURDER_!"

**Abraham's daughter raised her bow...**

"Silence, Invader Jade!," Red bellowed. "Or you'll join him!"

**How darest you child defy your father...**

No longer afraid of them, she ran out of the seating area and toward the stage. She tackled the executioner and put her gun to his head.

"Unleash him," she growled.

He shook his head.

"NOW!"

"N-n-n-nuh-uh!," he stammered, fearing for his life.

**You better let young Isaac go...**

Eyes widened and mouths gaped open as she shot him. The poor guy was shortly reduced to ashes. The Tallests gasped and stared. She melted off the chains and motioned for Zim to run out.

"What the- _Jade_?," Zim mouthed.

"Get out of here!," she whispered tersely.

Without a second to lose, he dashed out of the lobby. Several drones went after him.

Jade was shooting lasers at Red, but they merely bounced off.

"How _could _you, Jade?," Purple gasped sarcastically. "You _betrayed _us! I am _heartbroken_!"

"You don't _have _a heart...," she hissed, then she lunged at him and clawed his face.

Zim watched as they fought. Jade even fished out a _katana_ from her _PAK_! She sliced off Purple's arm. He fainted as slime-green alien blood gushed out. He vomited several times, and his vision blurred. He struggled to stand back up, and he waltzed around the room like a blind zombie. Red snatched the sword and threw it across the room. Then, he gripped Jade's neck and got out a dagger.

"You little _bitch_!," Red grunted as he stabbed her in the stomach.

Zim gasped in horror as his sister was being slaughtered right before his very eyes.

Jade let out a squeal of agony, then said nothing more. Red threw her down on the ground and watch the life bleed out of her. He gave her a wicked grin and waved.

Zim was too traumatized to do anything to help her. He paused as he watched her go. Her eyes were filled with tears and slowly closing. She coughed up blood and struggled to take her last breaths. Finallpy, he had the courage to run up to her.

"No," he whispered. "Not you, too! Don't go, Jade!"

"Face it, Zim," she wheezed. "I deserve this."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I _do_. I put Lia in danger, your _life _on the _line_, and made everything _difficult_!"

"I forgive you, Jade."

Tears formed in his ruby eyes. The other Irkens turned away in disgust.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"You are forgiven," I replied. "I love you."

He put her arms around her as he fought the tears.

"I love you, too...," she croaked.

"This _can't_ be goodbye!"

Zim started denying this fate.

"DON'T GO! I _FORBID_ YOU TO GO!," he screamed. "STAY _HERE_, JADE! WITH ME! I'LL LET YOU LIVE IN MY BASE! YOU COULD BE AN AUNT TO MY CHILDREN! STAY WITH ME!"

Intelligent words broke out into inane sobbing.

"See ya in Hell...," Jade whispered.

Those were her last words.

Zim got up, freed Dib, and the two of them went back to Earth. Zim didn't speak the whole way back.

"They took someone from you, too?," asked Dib.

Zim didn't speak, but just nodded.

"It sucks that we didn't accomplish the task though...it's like they're untouchable! But they'll pay eventually, because the Lord will deny them access to Heaven, and they'll have the fate worse then death!," Dib muttered.

"When'd you turn into a religious freak?," asked Zim. "I thought you were an atheist."

"Sorry, I was just making a point...Jeez..."

"I'm depressed now, because my kids won't have an aunt! Lia and I will be their only family members! What will happen if something happens to _both_ of us?"

"You could count on _me_ to take care of your kids!"

"Still! What if something happened to you and your gargantuan head?"

"Oh, so now it's _gargantuan_? You know what? I don't want to live anymore! It's just not worth it! I'm jumping when I get back!"

"WHATEVER!"

When they got back to Earth, Dib got on top of a church in the center of town, and was about to jump, but then John Lennon, from the Beatles, sprung to life from a mural in the center of town. Then the music started.

_"Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner,_

_He left his home in Tucson, Arizona,_

_For some California grass,_

_Get back, get back,_

_Get back to where you once belonged!,"_ John sang.

Then Dib was magically on the ground, safe from suicide.

_The hell?_, he thought.

_"Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman,_

_But she was another man,_

_All the other women said she had it comin',_

_But she get's it while she can,_

_Get back! Get back! Get back to where you once belonged,_

_Get back! Get back! Get back to where you once belonged!"_

Then Violet magically appeared in front of Dib, and was alive...and _human_!

_"Get back! Get back! Get back to where you once belonged,_

_Get back! Get back! Get back to where you once belonged!"_

John went back into the mural while waving back at the couple. Dib ran up to Violet and hugged her tight as tears streamed down his face.

"It's you," he whispered.

Then they had some mushy-as-fuck-kissy-makeout-session thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... <strong>

Suddenly, Zim's phone rang.

"ZIM!," Lia yelled.

She sounded like she was panicking.

"What is it, Lia?," Zim replied nervously. "You sound like you're freaking out!"

"The water broke!," she panicked.

He gasped.

"I'll be right there!"

* * *

><p>He checked in at the hospital and looked through the window to see Lia in a hospital bed with her legs open. She had a wide grimace, and sweat poured down her face.<p>

Before he could run in, a doctor blocked his way.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait outside," she said.

"But-," Zim protested.

"BWAP!"

"Fine."

He rolled his eyes and took a seat at the back wall. He picked up his phone and called Dib.

"Dib! Come quick! Lia's in labor!," he shouted.

"WHAT?," Dib and Violet gasped almost in unison.

"Oh, God!," Violet panted.

While Dib was rambling on, she could be heard hyperventilating in the background.

"We'll be there!," said Dib.

* * *

><p>When Dib and Violet finally showed up, Zim had a "Where the hell were you two?" face, and didn't even notice that Violet was alive.<p>

"The children are born, you can see them now," Doctor Fluff announced.

Then, the group walked in. Lia was holding two bundles: a boy and a girl. The boy had peach-ish pink skin, indigo eyes, and black hair. The girl had light pink hair, maroon eyes, and pale mint skin. Both had noses.

"Meet Zeiden Avan Jogia and Loraina Ariana Butera!," Lia chirped.

"Oooh! We can call them Zodge and Raina!," Violet suggested.

"Wait, why Zodge?," asked Lia.

"It's a play on his anitials. Z-A-J. Pronounced Zodge!"

"Cute!"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about prom, Zim?," asked Lia.<p>

They were now in their base, worrying about how they were going to resolve this new conflict.

"I don't think we'll be able to go, Lia," Zim replied.

"Say WHAT?," she gasped.

"We're _parents _now, dammit!"

"We _have _to go to prom!"

"No, we _don't_ have to go to some damn _party_!"

"But it's one of those once-in-a-lifetime things! Something _every_ teenage girl _looks forward to_!"

"You're not a teenage girl. You're a fully-grown adult with _two kids_! But you're _acting _like a damn _child_!"

Lia clenched her fists and pouted.

"Zim!," she whined.

"Grow up, Lia," he huffed.

At that very moment, one of the twins started crying. He disappeared into the twins' bedroom to check on them. This worried him very much, as they sounded more distressed than usual.

Zim's eyes widened as a shadowy figure stood on the windowsill with Zaj in its arms. Its glowing scarlet eyes stared right into his soul.

"Hey!," he growled. "Who the hell are _you_? Put him back!"

He flipped the light switch and gasped as he recognized the intruder.

Now that there was light, he could see a young woman with baby-boy blue skin, neon-blue hair, and ruby-red eyes. She wore a black cloak without a hood. Her burgundy lips twisted into a wicked grin.

"Miss me?," she hissed, then she let out a piercing cackle.

It was a few seconds before Zim figured out her identity.

"LIV!," he yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Okay," Liv shrugged, then she jumped out and ran with the child.

His heart sank as he heard Zaj's muffled sobs. Raina didn't feel any safer than the abductee.

Zim, without thinking, pursued the kidnapper. But his short legs were no match.

Suddenly, Violet appeared with a hunting gun and aimed for Liv.

"Now Imma count to five," she said. "And you better give 'im the baby and get the hell outta here!"

Dib was there, too. He was weirded out by his crazy girlfriend's actions.

"My God! How _redneck_ can you get?," he whispered in Zim's ear. Zim just shrugged.

"You kill _me_, and this little devil goes, too!," Liv warned, referring to Zaj.

Ignoring her, Violet pulled the trigger. _Thank God_ this isn't her_ first _time handling a gun! The bullet landed in Liv's stomach. She dropped to the ground and almost dropped the baby. Zim picked up and soothed him as he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>At Violet's House...<strong>

"That was great what you did out there, but you seem crazier now Violet," said Dib.

"Crazy? Ha! If I was crazy would I have fought in the revolutionary war?." asked Violet.

"Yeah...'Cause you didn't"

"I did in a past life. I am the avatar!"

"Um, Violet, that was a fictional series..."

"No, not _that_ avatar! I mean, I am the ultimate hero. While I was dead I went to both heaven and hell! I'm supposed to live until we have eight grandkids and four great grandkids. I was told so!," Violet corrected.

"Okay...Hey! where are you going?"

"To take a shower, I've always wanted to..."

"Why, haven't you-Oh...Yeah, I forgot, you used to be Irken..."

"You wanna come?," Violet purred in an extremely seductive tone.

"Uh...," said Dib, who didn't know how to reply.

"Okay, I'm going, you don't have to come with me."

"Uh, good?" said Dib, whose brain was a little fried from Violet's tone a few seconds before.

After Violet took a shower, she came down only covered in a towel. Dib was using his laptop, and sitting on the couch. Violet came and leaned on her arms, that were on the arm of the couch.

"Whatchya doin'?," asked Violet.

"Oh, nothing. It's been a while since you've said that to me," Dib replied as he closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table.

Violet tried to walk closer to him, but tripped and landed in his lap. Stuff happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

Violet woke up and looked over to Dib, who was still fast asleep.

"Dib, it's time to wake up. We did it again." said Violet

"Wha?," said Dib, as he woke up. His vision was now clear, and he could see that he spent the night at Violet's again. "GAH!"

He jumped and almost hit his head on the ceiling

"Come on. Let's get to school."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The Biggests were watching some women's daytime talk show from Earth called _The Vagina Monologues_.

_"Host: Cupcakes, cocktails, chocolate, margaritas, manicures, PMS, chick flicks, divorce, cellulite, plastic surgery, girls' night in..."_

They both sighed in approval as they continued to watch.

Suddenly, the program was interrupted by a transmission from Liv.

"What is it?," Biggest Pink groaned.

"The twins have been born," Liv reported.

The Biggests both gasped.

"From that traitor?," asked Biggest Grey.

"No, from the giant cow on foodcourtia, yes the traitor!," Liv replied.

"Did you dispose of them?," asked Pink.

"No. I was shot in the stomach by a preturd-hyooman-pig-smelly. I AM SO _PISSED_!"

"What did you drink?," Bree, a Garkling intern, commented.

"I didn't drink anything, you stupid_ Brit_!"

"Oh..You meant...not..."

Liv cut the transmission afterwards.

"_Somebody's_ PMSing," Bree muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>At Hi-Skool...<strong>

"Class, I will now take up your waivers for that prison lab," announced Mr. Pervington, the science teacher.

Everyone's desks had a yellow slip of paper. It read:

_Dear Parent(s)/Guardian(s),_

_Next week, our 12th grade class will be going on a field trip to the nearest prison to perform a lab. We will observe the behaviors of cellmates, the tastes of the food, and take notes on results of dropping a bar of soap in a typical prison shower. Because the last activity is the most dangerous, we will need you to sign this form._

__ Here's my kid. Do whatever you want with it._

__ Oh, HEEELLLLL naw!_

_Parent/Guardian Signature:_

_Student Signature:_

"Mr. Pervington?," Taylor called, raising his hand.

"Yes?," the teacher replied.

"I don't think I want to do this... It doesn't seem like a good idea to drop off a bunch of teenagers in the slammer and leave them on their own to fend for themselves."

For a moment, Mr. Pervington looked as though he were questioning whether or not he should do the field trip anyway. Then, he shrugged it off and acted like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Mr. Hunt, I would most definitely appreciate it if you stop whining about life-threatening field trips and _GROW A PAIR_!," he scolded.

Taylor gulped, then handed him the waiver.

"On with the lesson! Today, class, we will be studying the mating habits of moose," the teacher announced.

The students let out an agitated groan.

"Since reading stuff in a textbook or watching a video would be _boring_, I'll give you a visual."

Dib's eyes widened in terror. Mr. Pervington put on a moose hat, took off his shirt (bad idea), put on red lipstick, and opened the iTunes icon on the screen of his computer. He selected a slow jazz song and played it. He then started humping the skeleton replica that was in the front of the classroom. Everyone's mouths were gaping open.

"UUUGGGGHHHHH!," the students grunted.

Suddenly, stomping was heard. It became louder and louder as time passed.

"Mr. Pervington...," Violet called.

The sick and twisted science teacher ignored her as he continued the thing he was doing that was so wrong.

"_Mr. Pervingtoooooon_..."

The knob on the other side of the classroom door was being turned.

"MR. PERVINGTON!"

"WHAT?," Mr. Pervington snapped.

By the time he replied to her, it was too late. The principal stepped in the classroom.

"Mr. Pervington, I have that paperwork for y- WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

She looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"I... I...," he stammered.

She crossed her arms and scowled.

"I'm fired, right?"

The principal, Ms. Gartner, wordlessly nodded.

Then, everyone went to lunch. The group sat at their usual table. Dib next to Violet, Taylor on the other side of Dib, Lizzie next to Taylor, and Phlek and Gaz sitting across from them.

"Ya know, it kinda made sense that Mr. Pervington was fired after all, his name should have tipped someone off...," said Phlek.

"Yeah, his name has 'Perv' in it," Taylor replied.

"I'm surprised he wasn't fired when he was caught looking into the girls' bathroom," Lizzie added.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zim or Lia recently?," asked Phlek.

"Why do you care?," Gaz queried.

"Zim is my friend."

"That _freak_?"

"I don't make fun of _your_ friends, who we're sitting with right now!"

"First off, Dib isn't my friend, I only tolerate Lizzie and Violet, and Taylor is more of a pet."

"Woof!," Taylor barked.

"What about me?," asked Carrie.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!," Gaz yelled.

"What? Surely my sister_ Violet_ likes me!"

"Wait,_ who_ are you again?," Violet teased.

"Carrie, you're not smart, you've been held back twice! _Twice_!," Gaz pointed out.

"What? _No_!," Carrie denied.

"It's true, Carrie. I'm ahead of you, and I'm seventeen! You're _nineteen_, and still in the eleventh grade!," Violet reminded her.

"And unfortunately, in my homeroom," Gaz replied.

"Yeah, buddy!," Carrie squeaked, hugging her.

"NO ONE. LIKES. YOU!"

Gaz flung her off. Carrie landed on the popular kids' table.

"Ew!," Jessica whined. "I have loser all over my food now!"

"And I have _bitch_ on my _sweater_!," Carrie retorted as she hopped off the table and shook off all the disgusting cafeteria food.

Everyone gasped.

"Did you just call me...?," Jessica gasped.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Biiiiiiiiitch!," Carrie swore proudly. "Jessica, you're a big fat ugly biiiiiiiiiiiitch!"

"When I tell Daddy about this-"

"What's he gonna do? Sue my ass off?"

She laughed in her face. Jessica froze.

"Actually, yes," she answered.

"Weeell..."

"Carrie!," Violet scolded.

"Weeell..."

"Don't!," Dib warned.

"That's song's _copyrighted_!," Phlek added.

"Oh, okay," Carrie shrugged.

The friends sighed in relief and continued to eat. When they least expected, she started to sing anyway.

"Weeell... Jessica's-a-bitch-she's-a-big-fat-bitch-she's-the-biggest-bitch-in-the-whole-wide-world! She's-a-stupid-bitch-if-there-ever-was-a-bitch-she's-a-bitch-to-all-the-"

"CARRIE JOHNSON IS TO REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE _IMMEDIATELY_!," yelled the announcer guy on the intercom.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie...," said Violet, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>After Skool...<strong>

The gang stopped by Zim's house to check on him and Lia.

Violet walked into the odd shaped house and announced:

"I'm here!"

She plopped onto the couch as if she owned the place.

"Violet! Take your feet of the coffee table! Were you born in a barn?," Lia nagged.

"Sorry _MOM_!," Violet apologized sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just I've been so stressed lately! The kids are already starting to walk and talk, and they've picked up Zim's bad habit of..."

"_Smoking_?," Violet interrupted.

"No!"

"Drinking?"

"No!"

"Acting like a total_ nad_?"

_"No! _Zim doesn't smoke_ or_ drink! I'm talking about his bad habit of talking in third person!," Lia corrected.

"Where _are _they?," asked Violet.

"Taking their naps."

Suddenly, they heard crying and a lawn-mower.

"I'll be back," Lia sighed.

When she was in the babies' room, she saw an old man next door mowing his lawn. The mower was waking Zaj and Raina up.

"ZAJ CAN'T SWEEP!," Zaj whined. "GWASS-CUTTING MACHINE TOO WOUD!"

"WAINA WANT MACHINE TO BE VEWY VEWY _QUIET_!," Raina added.

Lia pressed her face against the glass.

"Can't he get a quieter mower?," she muttered. "Doesn't he now that there's _babies_ next door? Asshole!"

"AHH-HOLE!," Zaj repeated.

Lia gasped and turned to the pottymouthed child.

"_What _did you just say?," she demanded.

"AHH-HOLE!"

"What's going on, Lia?," asked Zim as he entered the room.

"It's _asshole_, Daddy!," Zaj chirped as he pointed to the old man.

"Oh, God," Zim muttered. "Lia, did you swear in front of the kids?"

"Oh, like _you _never do!," Lia replied in a sarcastic tone.

Dib and Violet walked in.

"AHH-HOLE!," Zaj repeated as he pointed to both of them and then back to the old man. "AHH-HOLE!"

"Er...," Dib replied, weirded out by what he just heard.

"ASSHOLE!," Raina chirped.

"ZAJ! RAINA! _NEVER_ SAY THAT WORD _AGAIN_!," Lia bellowed.

"Yes mommy" Zaj and Raina replied in unison.

"Well, me and Dib are gonna go now..." said Violet, dragging Dib out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Violet's House<strong>

"Those kids were cursing!" said Dib

"Thank you Catherine obvious!" said Violet

"What?" asked Dib

"I said 'Thank you Catherine obvious'" replied Violet

"The phrase is 'Thank you _captain _obvious" said Gaz

"Yeah...Who's Catherine?" asked Dib

"CATHERINE COULD BE A CAPTAIN!" said Violet

"Okay..." replied Dib

**This might be the last chapter for a bit. I'll post other stuff though.**


End file.
